Living A Nightmare Part I
by hotdxfan
Summary: What happens when you are being killed in your dreams
1. Chapter 1

Living a Nightmare

Part I

Introduction: "I like to hunt you in your dreams. Make you scream at night. I like to torture souls within and the reason why you can't sleep. They say I am the devil and I deserved to die after killing those children. You probably want to know who I am. Let me introduce myself to you. I am Freddy Kruger and soon enough I will be strong enough to kill once again. I've heard that wrestlers are fearless, so I think I will pay a visit to some wwe superstars and divas and see what their fear is. When I finish I will be strong again and no one will be able to stop me!" Freddy does an evil laugh.

Two weeks later…. It was a great night for the wwe superstars and divas. Tonight was when they attended the hall of fame ceremony, the night before Wrestlemania, where they honor the legends that have come before them. But what they don't is that this will be the beginning of their nightmares. It was about two hours before the ceremony and everyone was just talking outside Madison Square Garden.

"So Paul what's it like to finally be inducted into the hall of fame this year." asked Shawn. "It's great and the best part is I'm being inducted by my best friend." Paul told him smiling. Shawn nodded his head."Is everything okay you look tired." asked Shawn.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night. I guess I was too excited about tonight." Paul lied. Shawn just nodded his head. He knew Paul wasn't telling him the truth but he let it pass because of that night. He knew eventually Paul would tell him the real reason why he wasn't sleeping well. They continued to have small talk until the ceremony, when they were interrupted by a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mark.

Everyone looked at him and followed the scream. "It's coming from the back of the building." said Randy as he pointed to where the scream was coming from. They ran towards what looked like a body ripped to shreds. "Oh my god that's Maria!" yelled Amy holding onto Adam's arm.

"Who did this to her and why?" asked Mark. No one knew how to answer this question because they wanted to know who would kill Maria and what was their motive. After, a few minutes of silence.

Paul finally spoke up, "Whoever did this wanted to leave us a message." Paul told them as he looked closer at the former diva. "What message was that?" asked Cody. "That whoever did this to her wants us to be alert because we're no longer safe." Mark told them.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Kane. "She was killed in her sleep." Paul told them.

"How do you know that?" asked Randy walking up to him.

"I know because the markings are all over her back, her face looks like it was cut up by five knives, and last but not least her entire body is smashed like she fell or was thrown out of a window." Paul told them pointing up at the broken window of their hotel which was right next door. Everyone was in shock right now on how Paul knew all of that information.

"How did you figure all of that out Paul?" asked Steph.

"Yeah buddy no one could figure that out in twenty minutes." said Shawn.

" I took a criminal justice class in high school and I guess I remembered a few things." Paul told them.

"Wow, that's awesome but who can possibly do this and why." asked Mark. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know but I suggest first we check out the room with the broken window after we call Vince and the police." Shawn told them. Everyone agreed and followed Mark to Maria's hotel room that she had shared with Beth. A few minutes later…they arrived at the room. Beth saw that the door was still locked so there was no breaking into the room. So she pulled out her room key and put it in the lock to open it. When she walked in all she saw was blood, but what scared her most was what was written on the wall.

It read**" Hello superstars and divas your worst nightmare has come true and you can't stop me I'm back and more powerful than ever before. I will see you all soon sweet dreams."**

"Who in the world wrote this on the wall." asked Kelly scared.

"I don't know but we should let the police handle this." Paul told them leaving the room quickly.

Mark saw Paul leave pretty fast and knew that the game knew more than what he was telling him and the others. He was going to find out what it was. As soon as Paul left everyone else did too right before the police showed up. The ceremony was cancelled because of the event that happened. After searching all over the building, Mark finally found Paul in the gym. He walked up behind him and reached his hand out to tap his shoulder. As he did this, Paul nearly jumped out of his shoes. "Come down buddy why so jumpy?" asked Mark looking worried.

"No reason just a little on edge because of what happened to Maria." Paul told him avoiding eye contact.

"Paul come on I've known you for fifteen years something is up. You look like you haven't slept in days and you have bags under your eyes so spill your guts buddy." Mark told him.

"Okay I'll tell you but you're going to think I'm crazy." Paul told him running his hands through his hair.

"Try me buddy." Mark told him.

"Okay here's the story." Paul told him as he took a deep breath.

Paul's nightmare…Two weeks earlier…. The show had just ended and everyone was heading to the hotel for some sleep. Paul had just got back to his room when he heard a noise behind him. "What was that?" Paul asked himself. He turned around and saw that no one was behind him he went into his room. Stephanie and the girls were at her parents for the weekend and were going to meet Paul in the next city.

So Paul got his stuff out of his bag and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. When he got out he called his wife and girls so he could tell them goodnight. He did this whenever they were away from him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Steph's number, "Hello" she answered. "Hey sweetie you still up?" Paul asked her. Steph just laughed to herself.

"Of course I'm up the girls wouldn't go to sleep until you called. Which meant I couldn't go to sleep either?" she told him. Paul couldn't help but laugh, "Okay put them on the phone please." He told her. Stephanie handed the phone to their oldest daughter Aurora.

"Hi daddy we miss you." She told him.

"I miss you too princess. Don't worry okay I get to see you, your sisters and mommy tomorrow." He told her.

"Yeaaaa" she yelled. Paul started to laugh at how happy she sounded. "Listen RoRo you got to go to sleep so I can see you in the morning okay." He told her hoping she would agree. "Okay daddy I love you. Murphy say goodnight to daddy." Aurora told her younger sister. Murphy ran to the phone, "Goodnight daddy I love you too." Murphy told him. "I love you too now give the phone back to your mom and get to bed okay." They both nodded their head gave the phone to Steph and headed upstairs to bed.

Steph just shook her head as she got back on the phone, "Unbelievable I've been trying to get them to bed for the last two hours and you just tell them to go to bed just like that off they go." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Well they love their father. I'll see you in the morning love you." He told her. "I love you too honey sleep well okay." She told him.

"I will you too."She nodded her head and hung up.

Paul lay down on his pillow and was sleep within ten minutes. It didn't take him long to realize something was wrong with this dream when awoke inside the ring. "Why am I in the ring and there is no one here." Paul thought to himself. He shook off the thought until he heard someone behind him. "Who's there? Shawn if that's you this isn't funny." Paul yelled out. When he realized that no one was in the arena but him, he took in a deep breath and stepped out of the ring headed towards the back, when he heard someone singing. He turned around and saw three little girls inside the ring playing jump rope and singing a song.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you, three, four you better lock your door, five, six better grab a crucifix, seven, eight stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again." They started laughing at the end. "What kind of song is that?" Paul asked himself. "Who in the hell is Freddy" Paul asked.

"Hey, you must be the great triple h?" Freddy asked him stepping up close to Paul. "Yeah I am who the hell are you Halloween is over you freak." Paul told him laughing. "I'm Freddy Kruger you big nose clown and game over." Freddy yelled as he leaped towards Paul.

Paul saw this and jumped back as he saw Freddy up close, he knew this guy was no joke. He also saw that one of his hands looked like knives. "What do you want with me?" Paul asked him.

Freddy just looked at him and smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know", Freddy told him laughing. He reached out for Paul's face but he fought back with all he could. After a few minutes Freddy had the upper hand and had Paul by his throat. He could feel the knives around his neck. He thought he was going to die right then until he heard someone call his name….

"What happened after that Paul?" Mark asked him.

"Shawn came and woke me up. He said he heard a loud noise and came to check it out. That was when he saw me fighting in my sleep. "Paul told him now sitting down on the bench.

"Oh my god you're lucky to still be alive."No, he just thought I was having a bad dream. Which it wasn't it was more like a nightmare." Paul told him raking his hand through his hair. Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing because this same guy came after him in his nightmare a few nights ago.

"Do you believe me Mark or do you think I'm crazy?" Paul asked him.

"I believe you Paul because this guy has been in my dreams too." He told him.

"What are we going to do if he comes back, I haven't slept in weeks and I can't even close my eyes without thinking that this freak will be back and this time, actually kill me?" Paul told him now scared. Mark could hear the fear in Paul's voice and knew that they had to do something.

"Well first thing we have to do is ask if anyone else has seen this guy or heard about him. Then we band together and go from there." Mark told him giving him some hope. Paul nodded his head as they left the gym and went to find if anybody else had an encounter with Freddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Living a Nightmare

Chapter 2

Mark and Paul headed towards the arena where everyone else was at. Shawn saw them come into the building and decided to see what was going on. "Hey guys what's going on?" Shawn asked. "We need everyone in the lounge now we have a problem." Paul told him. "Okay mostly all the guys are already here." Shawn told them as he walked them to the lounge where everyone else was sitting and talking. Randy and John were the first two to notice Paul and Mark walk in and by the look on both of the men faces they knew something was wrong. "Hey guys what's wrong?" John asked.

"I think we all better sit down first before I tell you guys anything." Paul told them as he took a seat on the couch. Everybody sat down as Paul told them what happened to him two nights ago. Shawn, John, and Randy all looked at him like he was crazy. "Hold on a second what?" Shawn asked him now standing up. "Wait did you say Freddy Kruger, as in red and green sweater knives for fingers and creepy hat with burned skin." John asked him. Paul nodded his head he saw the looks on their faces and knew they thought he was losing his mind, "You guys don't believe me do you?" Paul asked them.

"I believe you Paul." Glen told him coming out of the corner. "You do but why no one else does except for Mark." Paul asked him curious. Glen nodded his head, "I believe you because I've seen Freddy too in my dreams. I haven't slept in weeks and last night it got worse. Freddy almost got me; if Mark wouldn't have waked me I'll be dead right now." Glen told them as he showed them the marks on his back. His arm was also bandaged up. Paul noticed that Shawn was really quiet and wondered why. "Do you believe me Shawn you haven't said much?" Paul asked his best friend.

Shawn didn't know what to say, "I don't know Paul I mean this all sounds a little crazy. I don't know what to believe right now." Shawn told him. Paul couldn't believe his ears his best friend didn't believe him."Shawn you have to believe me I wouldn't make this up look at my eyes I haven't slept in weeks and it's starting to scare me." Paul told him upset. Shawn heard the tone in Paul's voice and knew he wasn't lying. Shawn put his hand on Paul's shoulder, "Alright buddy relax I believe you." Shawn told him giving him a man hug. "Okay I'm glad for this happy moment, but we need to do something before Freddy kills again." Mark told them.

"Has anyone else had an encounter with Freddy, if so please speak up so we can beat this punk together," Mark told them. Everyone looked at each other for a few minutes before Amy spoke up. "I saw him a few nights ago in my dreams." Amy told them softly standing close to Adam for comfort. "What happened, Amy?" Glen asked the red head. "He didn't do anything he just said he knew what all our fears were and he was going to use that to kill us all one by one. " She told them now in tears. "Oh my god Maria she was afraid of heights and she was thrown through a window." said Gail walking up to them. Now everyone was scared for their lives if they went to sleep they could be killed. "Wait what happened to Cody, wasn't he here earlier?" Mark asked Shawn.

"Yeah he said he was tired so he went to his locker room for a nap. Oh no" Shawn yelled as he ran out of the room with everyone else close behind him. They all ran towards Cody's locker room which was right down the hall. Mark ran ahead of Shawn and started to bang on the door, "Cody, Cody wake man come on Cody!" Mark yelled. After several tries of banging on the door, Mark got out of the way as Big Show took a shot. "Let me try." Big show told him as he took a few steps back and ran into the door knocking it down on the first try.

When show took the door down all he and the others saw was Cody laying on the couch fighting in his sleep. "We have to wake him up!" Paul yelled as he saw the young superstar trying to fight to stay alive. Paul ran towards the bed and tried to wake up Cody. "Come on Cody wake up please you have to fight this." Paul yelled at him.

Suddenly Paul saw claws come through Cody's chest and rip his insides out. There was nothing left but blood all over the wall and some of the guys inside of the room. Cody had lost the fight against Freddy and he wasn't going to be the last victim in this nightmare. "Oh my god how do we explain this to Vince?" asked, Adam. No one knew the answer to this question, but what they did know was that the police was going to question each of them and no one knew what they were going to tell them. "Paul, are you okay?" Shawn asked him. "We have to kill this guy or else he's going to kill us all one by one." Paul told him without looking up. "What was Cody's fear?" Mark asked. "People discovering what he's like on the inside." Randy told him feeling sad for his friend. "Now what do we do?" Kane asked.

"We tell the police and Vince what happened even if they think we're crazy. We know what happened to Cody and that's all that matters." Paul told them as he walked out the door, not looking back at his coworkers.

Later that night Paul, Shawn, Mark, and Glen explained to Vince and the police what had happened to Cody in his locker room. "Have you guys lost your mind? This Freddy guy doesn't exist, in fact he's not even real." Vince told them. "Vince he is real we've all seen him and were almost killed by this freak of nature." Paul told his father in law. Vince just looked at them, he didn't know if he should believe them or not. "Shawn have you seen him to, this Freddy person?" Vince asked him. "No, but I've saw what he did to Cody and that's all the proof I need." Shawn told his boss.

"Are you telling me that this Freddy killed Cody and Maria?" Vince asked him. They all nodded their heads. After they explain everything that to Vince. He told them he was going to cancel the show for that night until they figured out what to do and how to keep everyone safe while they slept. Later that night everyone was back at the hotel. In Kelly's room she was in the tub taking a hot bath, after everything that was happening she was afraid of falling asleep alone so she asked Beth to stay with her. "Hey Kelly I'm going to go get something to eat from that restaurant across the street, you want anything?" Beth asked her. "No thanks I'm good." Kelly yelled back. "Okay be back in a few." Beth told her as she left the room.

About ten minutes later Beth came and noticed Kelly was still in the tub, so she got out her salad and put on her earphones as she ate. Kelly had fallen asleep while in the tub, she woke up at a swimming pool.

"Hello is anybody there." She asked terrified. She didn't get an answer until she saw a little girl in the pool screaming for help.

"Help me please, somebody help me I can't swim." The little girl screamed. Kelly did the noble thing she could do; she jumped in and started to swim towards the girl. "Don't worry sweetie I'll get you." Kelly told her as she got closer. "Grab my hand okay." Kelly told her as she reached her for the girls, but it wasn't a little girl it was Freddy. "Hey Barbie, let's learn the first rule of swimming. Always make sure there's a lifeguard on duty or else this might happen." He yelled as he pushed her head under the water.

"Ahhhhh somebody help me!" She yelled trying to come back up for air. Beth couldn't hear anything because of the earphones, but everyone else did. Mark was the first on in the room, "Beth where's Kelly?" Mark asked her. "She was in the tub." Beth was cut off when Mark burst through the bathroom door. When he walked in all he saw was the young blonde under water. Beth ran in right behind him and starting to scream as she saw what was on the mirror, she should have had a lifeguard to save her! Mark turned around and asked, "Beth what was Kelly's fear?" Beth looked at the mirror before she told him, "Her biggest and only fear was drowning in water." Beth told him crying as she looked upon her former friend.

A few mintues later Mark got Paul, Glen, Shawn the others into the room to tell them what happen to Kelly. "What are we going to do now, Kelly's dead because of me, I didn't hear her screaming because of the earphones in my ear. I should've saved her." Beth told them hugging Lita. "Listen Beth this isn't your faught okay , Freddy would've made sure no one heard Kelly." Paul told her trying to give her some hope. "So now what do we do it's three'c clock in the morning and we can't sleep or else we'll all be killed." Said Chris as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Adam.

" I don't know we try to make it until morning then we go from there, until then everybody just be alert. Think of something good like your first championship or your first kiss with a girl or boy from highschool. The only way to make Freddy weak is to show him no fear. If he can't find our fear he can't kill us, we'll get stronger and make him weaker understood." Mark told them. "How do you know that will work." asked Gail.

"Because like I said I've met him before and he couldn't kill me because he didn't know what my fear was which what made him weak. That be why he hasn't come after me, he has to go for the weaker ones first." Mark told them. Everyone nodded their heads. " In a crazy way that makes a lot of sense." Glen told him. "Now we make a plan, like I said before we get through the rest of the night and figure out how to kill this freak in the morning." Mark told him as he left the diva's room.

Everyone slept in the same room the divas all slept in Amy's room, while all the guys stayed in Mark's and Glen room, this way if anyone was in trouble someone will be their to wake them.

Meanwhile in dreamland, "So they think they can kill me, well they have no idea who they are dealing with because none of them are going to survive." Freddy said to himself laughing

Another one was gone, but who was next and most importantly who can kill the one and only Freddy Kruger.

Will anybody survive this nightmare, can they kill Freddy,will all of them die in their dreams.

Find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Living a Nightmare

Chapter 3

The next morning everyone met in lounge of the hotel. "So did anybody meet Freddy last night after our talk?" Mark asked his coworkers. Everyone shook their heads no. "Good that means he won't be able to survive much longer. "So how do we kill this guy?" Kofi asked him. "One of has to fall into a deep sleep and bring him into our world. That way we have control and a better advantage." Mark told him. "Who do you suppose is going to actually do that?" Evan asked eating a bagel. Paul stood up first," I'll do it." Paul spoke up. Mark, Shawn, and Glen looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What!" they all said at the same time. "Paul are you crazy you can't do that." Mark to him. "Why not, somebody has to do it. Nobody else is going to volunteer, plus I have to get some sleep." Paul told him. "I know but if something happens to you and we can't do anything. I'll never be able to forgive myself." Mark told him. Paul nodded his head, "I know but I'll be fine. Besides you said we have to bring him into our world. If I can do that then I have complete control. Besides I figured out one fear he doesn't know I have." Paul said. "What's that buddy?" asked Shawn as he took a sip of his coffee. "Fire, he was killed by fire and I can use that to kill him again!" Paul told him. Everyone nodded their heads. Mark still wasn't convinced that Paul could do this alone. "Alright Paul we try this plan tonight okay meet us at the arena around eight okay. If we see anything wrong we're going to wake you up and try something else." Mark told him with concern. Paul nodded his head.

Meanwhile….across town somewhere "Hello is anybody here?" asked Chris walking into a mini mart. He walked around for few minutes until he saw a young girl at the counter. So he walked up to her, "Excuse me miss where's your aspirin?" Chris asked her. The girl didn't respond she just stood there. "Excuse me do you know who I am? I am Chris Jericho I am the best in the world at what I" before he could finish the girl turned around but it a she instead it was the one and only Freddy Kruger. "

Your right Chris, you are the best at what you do and that's being dead." He yelled as he reached out for Chris's head. Chris just started screaming until he heard someone calling his name.

"Chris is that you? Are you okay?" Shawn asked him. He was heading for the gym to work out, when he heard someone screaming. "Chris, where are you?" Shawn asked. "Shawn you have to help me he's going to kill me, please help…" Chris was cut off in midsentence when he was thrown through a glass window. "Oh my god Chris!" Shawn yelled as he ran to help the young superstar.

When he got to him all he saw were claws on his back and face. Shawn turned Chris on his back and read the markings on his chest now he's good at being dead. Shawn couldn't believe his eyes the first thing he did was call Mark and Paul. A few minutes later Mark and Paul arrived at the arena. They saw Shawn talking to the police. "Shawn what happened?" Paul asked him. "Chris is dead." He told him. "Oh, no how was he killed?" Mark asked him. Shawn looked at the body on stretcher before he answered him, "He was clawed to death, like with knives or something." Shawn told him.

"Freddy was behind this I know it." Paul said to himself. Shawn nodded his head, "Yeah accept Chris was awake the whole time, he yelled for my help when he saw me. He knew what was happening. "He told them. "Wait he was awake that's impossible, if he was awake did you see Freddy." Paul asked him. Shawn could only nod his head. "Wait what does this mean?" Paul asked. "It means that Freddy is more powerful now than ever, which means he can come after us asleep or awake." Mark told him. "We need to get to the others and go through with the plan before someone else is killed." Shawn told them as they left the arena.

Back at the hotel, "I can't believe Chris is dead!" cried Maryse. Everyone was in complete shock when Shawn told them what happened at the arena. "How are we going to stop him now if he can kill us while we're awake?" Adam asked them. "We go through with the plan; we put Paul to sleep and wait to see if anything happens." Glen told them. "Paul are you sure want to do this?" Shawn asked him. "I don't think I have much of a choice if I don't someone else dies." Paul told him.

Later that night everyone met at the arena. In the locker room, Paul was preparing himself to fight Freddy. "Alright Paul I have the General anesthesia that will put you sleep. I also have the antidote to wake you up." Mark told him as he motion for Paul to lay down on the couch. "Okay Paul are you ready?" Shawn asked him smiling trying to lighten up the mood.

"Wait" Stephanie yelled running into the room. "Steph what are you doing here?" Paul asked his wife. "Dad told me what's been going on I can't believe you didn't tell me what was going on." Steph told him. "I'm sorry I just didn't want to scare you and I didn't think you would believe me." Paul told her standing up. "Of course I believe you; I believe all of you because I've seen him too." Steph told him as she showed the marks on her stomach. 

"Freddy got to you too?" Big show asked concerned like the others as they listened to what happened. "How did you escape?" Glen asked her. "I heard the girls call my name" Steph told him.

"You see Mark I need to do this I have kill this freak. He's killing my friends and he's come after my wife. I am going to kill this freak if it's the last thing I do" Paul told him as he layed back down on the couch. "Okay Paul let's do this quick before I change my mind." Mark told as he got the needle."Alright, relax your arm okay luckily you've had this before so you're not that nervous." Mark told him as he stuck the needle into Paul's arm. After a few minutes Paul was out like a light. All they could do now was wait patiently for what was going to happen next.

Inside Freddy's world, "Hello is anybody here, come on out Freddy I'm all yours now." Paul yelled out. He walked around for any sign of Freddy but all he saw was an empty neighborhood, burned down houses and broken street lights.

He looked up and noticed one light still worked. It was right over a street sign that read Elm Street. That's when he saw them the little girls playing jump rope in front of an abandoned house.

Paul walked up to the house and went inside, "While this place is creepy." Paul told himself. Once inside Paul noticed that the inside of the house had changed. He turned around when he started to hear music playing.

"Where is music coming from?" Paul asked as he walked towards where the music was coming from. He walked into the den and couldn't believe his eyes there was a woman in the house and she was playing the piano. Paul noticed who it was but was too scared to say anything. Without saying a word the woman looked up and smiled at him, motioning him to come sit beside him. Hesitating at first Paul walked up to her and sat down. "You use to love it when I played this song for you. It was the only song you loved on the piano; you even learned how to play it by yourself. Do you remember the song?" She asked him. Paul nodded his head. "Yeah, it's Fur Elise by Beethoven." He told her. "Do you want to finish the song?" She asked him. "I don't think so I haven't played the piano in almost twenty years." Paul told her.

"What's the matter you can't remember one song I taught you?" She yelled at him. "Why are you yelling?" Paul asked her walking backwards. "I am your mother, I can yell if I want to. You know you always were a spineless, gutless, little punk just like your father." She yelled even louder.

"You're not my mother; in fact you're not even real." Paul told her as he close his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again she was gone but this time someone else was in the room.

"It's nice to know that a mother can still put fear in her son." He told him.

Before Paul could react, Freddy jumped at him grabbing him by his shirt."You know you really are a poor excuse for a son." Freddy told him laughing.

"That's what you think. I did learn one thing from my parents." Paul told him smiling. "Really and what is that?" Freddy asked now choking him. "This." Paul yelled as he got one good punch in and knocked Freddy onto the floor. "Now it's time for you to be in my territory." Paul told him as he reached out for Freddy and pulled him into his world. That is the world of wrestling.

"Now you're going to fight me as someone who doesn't fear you." Paul told him.

"Who is that?" Freddy asked not scared. "That person is me Triple H!" Paul told him smiling as he stood in the middle of the ring.

This was it, the fight was on who will win. Will the others be able to wake Paul if something goes bad, or will Freddy the last laugh and will there be another victim?

Find out in the next chapter as they get closer to getting out of this nightmare. 


	4. Chapter 4

Living a Nightmare

Chapter 4

In the regular world the guys were all watching with caution as Paul slept peacefully. "Do you think he's okay?" Steph asked Shawn as she watched her husband. "Don't worry Steph I'm sure he's fine." Shawn told her. Steph nodded her head as she like the others waited for any signs of defeat in Paul.

"Welcome to the ring Freddy!" Paul yelled at him as he dragged him into the ring. Paul threw the first punch and made contact with Freddy's face. He fell backwards but came back up and charged for Paul with a spear.

Paul was able to get up and recover before Freddy came towards him with the knives on his hand. Paul rolled out of the ring while Freddy was lying in the middle of the mat and found a gas tank by the entrance way. He found a lighter near by that the staff used for inferno matches.

After he poured the gasoline around the ring he used the lighter and lit it. Before anything could really happened Paul noticed Freddy wasn't inside of the ring in fact when Paul turned around he was standing right in front of him.

"You know you're not suppose to play with fire you might get burned." Freddy yelled as he pushed Paul into the fire. Before Paul could react Freddy had disappeared.

"Paul, Paul wake up bring the fire extinguisher now!" Glen yelled as he used anything he could to take out the fire as he watched Paul scream in pain for help. Mark ran in with the fire extinguisher and blew out the fire. Mark just watched in pain, he knew this was a bad idea but Paul told him nothing bad would happen to him and now he was watching on as the ambulance showed up and took Paul away on a stretcher.

"I can't believe this happened to Paul, now what?" Adam asked Mark as they left the arena. Mark looked up as he saw the looks on his coworker's faces; he didn't know what to say. "First we make sure Paul is okay at the hospital and go from there." Mark told him as he got into his car and headed towards the hospital followed by everyone else.

At the hospital…"I'm so sorry Paul I should've let you do this." Shawn told himself as he watched the doctors help his best friend.

A few minutes later, Mark showed up with Glen, Big Show and Adam while everyone else went back to the hotel. "

"How is he?" Mark asked Shawn as he walked into the waiting room. Shawn didn't hear him at first until he turned around and saw Mark standing right beside him.

"He's unconscious right now and suffered second degree burns. Other than that the doctors say he's lucky to still be breathing on his own considering how much smoke he inhaled from the fire." Shawn told him as he sat back down.

"What about Steph is she okay?" Glen asked concerned. "Yeah I think she'll be fine, she's in his room now, and she hasn't left his side since the doctors brought him out of surgery." Shawn told him. Glen nodded his head as he stood up against the wall.

"Well don't worry Paul is the toughest guy I know he'll be okay and we're not going to leave until he wakes up." Big Show told Shawn as he put his hand on his shoulder giving the older guy some hope. "I agree with show." Mark told him.

Meanwhile…."Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "The only way for me to live is if all of you die." he told him. "Please don't kill me; I just want to go home please." She begged him.

"All don't worry you won't feel a thing." He told her as he dragged her to the side of a building and held her over the edge, "Please don't do this please don't do this oh god nooooo." She yelled waking up.

Mark and Shawn ran into Paul's room when they heard Steph screaming and saw the look on her face.

"Steph are you okay?" Shawn asked as walked towards her.

"He almost killed me Shawn Freddy's to strong. I'm so scared right now I don't know what to do." Steph told him crying. Shawn just held her in a comforting friendly hug, "Shhhh it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine we won't let Freddy get to you okay, I'll be sure of it." Shawn told her rubbing her back gently.

Shawn and Mark stayed at the hospital with Stephanie while Big Show went back to the hotel to tell the others Paul's Condition. "Will he be okay?" Amy asked him holding onto Adam's hand. "Yeah the doctors said he'll make a full recovery but he won't be able to wrestle again." Show told them. The room was in complete silence, no could believe their ears. "Are you serious?" asked Kofi. Show nodded his head. "Yeah we couldn't believe it either but that's what they told…"He was cut off by a loud scream outside.

As soon as they heard the scream everyone ran outside, that's when Amy, Gail, and the rest of the divas started to scream. Right there lying on the ground was the French blond Maryse. "Oh my god it's Maryse and there's nothing left of her but her intestines." cried Michelle.

"We need to call Mark now!" yelled Randy as he ran back into the hotel. Randy grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Mark's number, "Come on pick up!" Randy yelled.

At the hospital, "Hey Mark is that your phone ringing." Shawn asked him. Mark didn't even notice his phone was ringing after everything that had happened. Mark got his phone and answered," Hello." "Mark it's me you have to get back to the hotel now." Randy told him.

"What come down Randy what happened?" Mark asked. "Maryse is dead she was thrown of the roof of the hotel." He told him.

"What was she sleep?" Mark asked. Randy shook his head," No her eyes were open which means she was awake the whole time." Randy told him still in shock. Mark rubbed his hands on his face, another one of his friends were dead and there was nothing he could do until they killed Freddy.

"Alright look I'll be there in few minutes okay. Just keep everyone in the lounge and don't let anybody leave alone understood." Mark told him grabbing his from the table beside him. "Okay" Randy told him as he hung up.

Mark hung his phone up and put it back in his pocket, "Mark what happened?" Shawn asked. "That was Randy; he just told me that Maryse is dead. They found her outside the hotel. Her body was literally cut up. All was left of her were her intestines.

"Oh my god!" said Shawn as he covered his mouth. "Look I have to get back to the hotel, you stay here with Stephanie so she won't be to frighten." Mark told him as he headed towards the exit, he didn't know that Steph had heard everything. "What happened at the hotel?" she asked him scared. Mark looked at Shawn and then back at Steph before he answered, "They found Maryse dead." He told her.

All Stephanie could do was cover her mouth, "What happened?" she asked. "She was thrown from the top of the hotel and killed on impact. All was left were her guts all over the ground." He told her. "Look I have to go the hotel and make sure everyone else is okay Shawn and Glen are going to stay here with you okay." He told her. Stephanie just nodded her head as she watched the dead man leave the waiting area.

When Mark got to the hotel, he ran inside and saw the police there with Vince. "Vince why are the police here, they can't help us?" He asked his boss. "I know but they might be able to give us some insight on why this Freddy guy is after all of you and."" Before Vince could finish, the unthinkable happened. They all watched in horror as they couldn't believe their eyes; Natalya was being dragged across the ceiling.

"Natalya!" yelled all the divas. No one could help the blonde Canadian, "Help me somebody help me." She yelled. "No one can help you now!" he told her as he ripped his knives across her chest multiple times. The superstars and divas could only watch in horror, they couldn't help her.

Before anybody could try to react, Natalya was thrown to the ground, as her coworkers looked in horror. Another one was dead and this time they all saw it happened and no one knew what to do.

"How are we going to stop him now?" asked Adam as he held Amy who was still crying. Everyone was still in shock of what happened to Maryse and Natalya.

"I don't know we can do Paul's plan again but with someone else, like me." Mark told them. "Do you really think that's a smart idea considering what happened to Paul?" Evan asked him. "No, but it's the only plan we have and we got to try something." Mark told them.

At the hospital…..Paul had just woken up and was looking for wife and friends. "Stephanie, are you here?" Paul asked trying to sit up.

Stephanie heard her name and ran into Paul's room, "Paul its okay I'm right here." She told him as she held his hand. Paul looked at her and knew from the expression on her face that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Paul asked her with concern.

"Paul you're in the hospital sweetie, the plan with Freddy didn't turned out very well." She told him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"When you tried to burn him, he pushed you into the fire and disappeared." She said. "Where's Mark at?" He asked her now scared. She told him what happened to her and what happened at the hotel to Maryse and Natalya. Paul just laid his head back on the pillow and sighed, "This is all my fought, I never should have thought I could kill Freddy on my own." He told as he rubbed his chin. "Paul, what happened in your dream?" She asked him.

Paul told her everything that happened from the beginning where he was in the neighborhood, to when he was in house and Freddy played with his head making him think that his mother was there in the house.

Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "How did know that woman wasn't your mother?" She asked. "It was just the way she was acting, then I saw her eyes which weren't real and what really gave it away was the color of her eyes. My mother's eyes are brown just like mine." He told her.

All Stephanie could do was comfort him, Shawn heard all of this when he came back from the cafeteria. "Hey Paul your awake, here's your coffee Steph." Shawn told her handing her the coffee. "Hey where's Glen?" Steph asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "I think he went back to the hotel to check Mark and the others.

"How are you doing Paul?" Shawn asked him as he sat down. "I've been better, just ready to get out of here." Paul told him. An hour later Mark came back to the hospital, "Hey Paul I heard you were awake." Mark told him as he came inside.

"Listen me and the guys were thinking that we try your plan again, only this time you all put me to sleep instead." Mark told him.

"Are you sure about this, I mean I barely got out alive?" Paul told him. Mark nodded his head," I know, but it's the only way to kill him."

"Alright do you have any more of that anesthesia to put you to sleep?" Paul asked him. Mark nodded his head as he pulled the needle out of his jacket pocket. "When do we start?" Steph asked concerned.

"We start tonight, and this time we use a weapon to make sure he's dead." Mark told her. "I'm coming with you." Paul told him as he got of bed. Mark turned around quick, "NO!" he yelled in his undertaker's voice. "You can't come Paul; Freddy has already gotten to you before and almost killed you. He knows you're vulnerable right now and you need to stay here where you're safe." Mark told him.

"Look I'll be fine I just can't let you do this alone we're all in this together and I won't sit here while you risk your life understood." Paul told the older man. Mark nodded his head as they all left the hospital heading for the hotel first to tell the others their plan.

Will Mark defeat Freddy, will he have help from somebody, maybe his brother Kane, or will Freddy have the last laugh after all he is the master of nightmares?

Find out in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Living a Nightmare

Chapter 5

Mark, Shawn, Paul, and Stephanie headed back to the hotel. They ran into the lobby when they saw Randy, John and the others waiting for them. "Hey guys what's going on?" Evan asked them.

"We're going to go through with the plan again, but first I need to know where Kane is at." Mark asked. Everybody looked at each other not wanting to answer the dead man. "Well?" Mark asked again.

Layla spoke up first, "He's not here, and he left for the arena about an hour ago." She told him.

Mark eyes went big, "Did he go by himself." Mark asked. "He went by himself, he told us he had to kill Freddy before someone else was killed." Gail told him.

"You let him go by himself?" Mark asked them getting mad. "Look Mark we didn't have a choice, he told us not to follow him and to stay here until you arrived."

"Why would he do that?" Mark asked confused to why his brother would do something like this by himself.

"Because he knew you would help him no matter what so he wrote this note before he left, and told me to give it to you when you arrived." Show told him handing him the note. Mark took the note from show and read, "Hey Mark if you're reading this then that means I'm already at the arena asleep. I took some of your anesthesia when you weren't looking and put myself to sleep. I'm going to try and kill Freddy. Wait not try I will kill Freddy but I need you to stay with the others I have to do this on my own. So don't worry big brother I'll be fine you taught me well. Love your lil brother Kane." Mark finished reading and couldn't believe that Kane was going after Freddy by himself.

Paul saw the look on Mark's face and knew something was wrong. "Mark are you okay?" Paul asked him.

Mark nodded his head, as he looked at his coworkers. He knew they were scared, tired, and frustrated. "I have to go help him!" Mark told them without looking at them he turned around and headed out the door. "Mark wait let me come with you." Paul told him.

Mark hesitated for minute before he agreed, "Fine but you stay alert and wake us if anything strange happens understood." Mark told him firmly as he left with Paul behind them. Before they got to the car Michelle and Stephanie hugged their husbands and wished them luck as they waited with the others for them to come back with Kane.

They rushed to the arena as fast as they could, but making sure they didn't get a speeding ticket. "What are we going to do when we get there?" Paul asked him as they came towards the arena. "First we find Kane and then you stick me with the needle so I can be in the dream with Kane and kill the freak once and for all." Mark told them as they got out the car heading inside and listening for any sound of Kane.

They walked down the halls until Paul stopped as he saw one of the locker rooms door open. Mark stopped behind him, "Paul what is it?" Mark asked him.

Paul just pointed to the locker room, they both took a second as they walked towards the room and peeked inside. That's when they saw the big red machine lying on the couch.

Mark ran up to him and checked his pulse, "Is he okay?" Paul asked as he stood beside him. Mark nodded his head, as he took the needle out of his pocket and handed it to Paul.

"Okay Paul I need to stay calm and focus okay, stick this needle in my arm slowly. When I fall asleep make sure there's a medic nearby so they help us in case there's a lot of blood okay." Mark told him as he laid down on the other couch.

Paul nodded his head as he stuck Mark with the needle, and watch him drift off into a deep sleep. As soon as Paul knew Mark was asleep, he left looking for a medic which didn't take long since there was one already there.

In dreamland…"Kane where are you, come little brother where are you?" Mark asked himself. Kane had no idea what he was thinking when he decided to fight Freddy on his own and not tell anybody.

If I make it out of here alive, big brother is going to kill me twice!" Kane told himself as he continued walking down Elm Street.

Meanwhile, Mark was still looking for Kane. "Kane when I find you I'm going to kill you twice!" Mark mumbled to himself. He continued walking until he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking fast Mark grabbed the first thing he saw an axe, near a light pole. "I wonder what he used that for." Mark asked himself.

"I needed that for my newest souvenir." Came the voice behind him, Mark turned around and met face to face with Freddy Kruger and he was the head of Alicia Fox. Mark couldn't believe his eyes, "What do you want with us?" Mark asked him holding the axe close to him like a baseball bat.

"Is it not obvious, when I kill you all I will be strong again and everyone will remember me and fear me again." Freddy told him laughing as jumped towards him. Mark jumped back but had nowhere to go as his back was up against the wall.

Kane heard the commotion and knew by the sound of the voice it was Freddy, but who was the other voice. "Kane help me brother, please help me." Mark cried.

Kane ran as fast as he could until Freddy came in his sight.

"Hey, Freddy, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Kane yelled as he ran and speared Freddy to the ground.

When Freddy was speared he lost his grip on Mark's throat. Mark fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Kane ran to him, "Hey big brother you okay." Kane asked him as he helped to his feet. All Mark could do was nod his head. "Yeah, I'm fine let's kill this jackass and get the hell out of here." Mark told him. Kane nodded as he got ready to fight Freddy alongside his brother.

Freddy got back up and started to smile as he snapped his fingers, "What did he just do?" Mark asked Kane. Before Kane could answer, "Guys how did I get here?" asked Paul. "Mark and Kane were both in shock, "We don't know Freddy just snapped his fingers and boom you appeared out of thin air." Kane told him still in shock.

"Well since I am here let's kill this asshole, because I need some sleep." Paul told him."Wait you need a weapon, just think of something you always use in the ring." Mark told him smiling, Kane was smiling too.

"Why are you two smiling like that?" Paul asked them. They just pointed at his hand; there it was his signature sledgehammer. "Cool" Paul said.

Freddy was now outnumbered three to one. "Rest in peace" Mark smiled.  
>As the battle began, Paul was the first to attack as he hit Freddy in the gut with the sledgehammer. When he tried for another shot he missed and Freddy got him with the knives across the chest.<p>

"Paul" yelled Mark as he ran towards him come on buddy stay with me okay. "I'll be fine just kill that bitch." Paul told him. "Kane stay here with him while I finish him." Mark told his brother.

Kane nodded his head as he sat beside Paul and watched his brother fight with the man who killing all his friends.

It was now down to Freddy and Mark as they walked around in circles. "You know Mark I know what your fear is and it's big." Freddy told him. "Really and what is that?" Mark asked him.

"Something happening to your beautiful wife Michelle, she's sweet and cute but most of all she's one hell of a screamer, but you already know that don't you big guy." Freddy told him laughing, as he showed a visual of Michelle inside of car.

"Oh no Michelle." cried Kane as he watched in horror. "You see Mark I don't only you in your dreams, but I can control your mind as well, and when I told her to get in the car she didn't know her brakes couldn't work until she drove right into an eighteen wheeler." He told her.

At this point Mark was furious, "You killed my friends and now my wife. Your dead you son of a bitch." Mark yelled as he swung the axe as hard as he could and chopped off Freddy's head. Mark walked over to Paul and helped him up to his feet as he handed the axe to Kane.

"Come on let's get out of here" Mark told them. As they all closed their eyes and woke up inside the locker room.

"Well, at least it's over, I'm sorry about Michelle Mark." Paul told him with sympathy.

"Thanks, come on let's get to the others." Mark told them as they headed back to the hotel.

At the hotel, Stephanie and the others waited patiently for Paul, Mark, and Glen to come back. They had almost gave up hope until they walked in the door.

"Paul you're okay oh thank god you're okay." She cried as she hugged him tightly. "Yeah sweetie I'm fine really." He told her returning the hug. "So what happened?" Kofi asked them.

They told them the whole story from beginning to end. "Mark saved both our necks, he's a hero." Kane told the as he hugged his brother.

"So is this all over?" asked Beth.  
>"Yeah it's over let's get some sleep, so we all can go home tomorrow. This has been the worst weekend of my life." Paul told them as they all left the lounge and headed towards their rooms for some well deserved rest.<p>

Or so they thought…the next day everyone was on the bus headed towards Chicago. On the way their bus broke down. "What just happened?" asked Big Show. "We have a flat looks like we're stuck here for the night." said their bus driver. "Great, just great now we're stuck here." wined Glen. "Look, there's no need for complaining okay, let's just stay on the bus until help comes then we're out of here." Mark told them.

They all nodded their heads as they sat on the bus and waited for some help. After a few hours, "Hey I got go take a piss, I'll be back." Big Show told them in a scary voice.

"Come on show don't you that every time somebody says that, something bad happens to them." Gail told him scared. "Don't worry I'll be fine okay." He told her as he left the bus heading into the woods.

After a few minutes, "Okay either he had to take a very long leak or he got lost." Adam told them. "Come on let's go find him." Mark told them.

But before he and the others left the bus, they heard a loud noise on top of the bus and then saw a body fall off the windshield. "What was that?" Amy asked gripping Adam's hand.

"I don't know let me check it out." Mark told her as he walked towards the front of the bus and couldn't believe his eyes. There on the ground was the world's largest athlete THE BIG SHOW and he was dead. Mark turned around and walked towards the back of the bus and threw up in the stall.

"Mark what did you see?" Glen asked him concerned.

"The Big Show, he's dead and I just realized where we're at and we're all dead if we don't get out of here, because he will kill us all one by one." Mark told them as he sat back down.

Where are the superstars and divas? Will they make it out and who will kill them if they don't?

Find in my sequel Living A Nightmare Part II


End file.
